Emiya Clan Omakes and Devil's Wings Shorts
by Trooper1023
Summary: Based off Gabriel Blessing's "In Flight" and the 'Emiya Clan' meme from the forum. This is a collection of EC omakes, including side stories to my Devil's Wings fic. Some written by me, some not.
1. Sibling Rivalry 1

_Devil's Wings Interlude – Sibling Rivalry 1_

By deus-rasengan2, edited by Trooper1023

An "In Flight" omake from the EMIYA CLAN scenario. This interlude takes place between Devil's Wings chapters three and four.

* * *

><p>"...Run that by me again?"<p>

"I said I want to fight you, Nii-san!" Shinta repeated, his face etched in determination.

Haru blinked as he gazed at his little brother, what had brought this on all of a sudden. He was just relaxing out in the depths of the family yard when Shinta ran up to him and all but demanded a spar.

Haru then shrugged his shoulders "Alright." He could use some entertainment. Plus, who was he to turn down a fight.

* * *

><p>Shinta was kneeling on the ground, struggling to regulate his breathing. He had scratches and small bruises on his body, nothing serious, and his shirt and shorts were even more grass-stained than usual. Across from him, Haru stood fully, a single bruise decorating his jaw and no other injuries or signs of strain, aside from his own slightly increased breathing. There were small craters surrounding them, evidence of the match. "One more time!"<p>

Haru sighed. "Come on kid, you're at your end here, and I'm not even trying that hard."

"I..." Shinta grunted as he stood up again. "I can still fight!" Before he could act though, Haru quickly closed the distance between them and swept Shinta's feet. He fell face forward and tried to get up when a weight fell onto his back pinning him to the ground.

"Arrgh!"

"Now..." Haru spoke calmly as he sat on his brother's back to keep him from moving. "I know you like to fight, hell I can sympathize. But what you were showing me out there was not what I know you could do. You got one lucky shot on me, and that was it. This match could have lasted far longer, I know you have the stamina for it, but instead you wasted way too much energy trying to score another hit."

He got up and pulled Shinta up to his feet as well. "So, what's going on?"

Shinta was silent at first, but then looked up to meet his brother's eyes. "You're my stepping stone, Nii-san."

"Say what?" Haru blinked.

"I have to be get strong enough to beat you Nii-san, you're one of the strongest of the older kids and if I can beat you I..." Shinta cut himself off.

"What? What can you...?" Haru then looked into the boy's eyes. He's seen that look before. He would wear it himself when he was determine to protect something or someone. "I see... you want to be strong enough to protect that Nanoha chick right?"

Shinta blushed at his brother's question. "Yes... but that's not all."

Haru blinked again. There was something else?

"I remember a while back, you were talking about how you wanted to become strong enough to fight my Kaa-chan someday. If I become strong enough, I want to spar with Kaa-san too." He then pointed towards his brother. "So if I beat you, I'll be one step closer to her, meaning I can protect everyone better!"

Haru stared at his brother before laughing lightly then ruffling the boy's hair, much to his annoyance. "I think I see now. You've basically done to me what I did to Takeshi back when I was your age." He then nodded while crossing his arms. "Alright, I'll do it. I'll be the final challenge to beat to bring you to the next level."

Shinta grinned, if he could beat his Haru-nii-san, it would prove how strong he was.

Haru then stretched his shoulders "But you're still too young and inexperienced to face me yet. You still have a long way to go to reach my level." He then nodded to the spot they were at. "Tell you what, I know you don't like to wait in such but, you should probably up whatever training you've been doing already. On your sixteenth birthday, we'll have a spar here again and I'll see how far you've come from now to then." He then grinned at his brother. "Gotta say, I'll be looking forward to what you'll have learned then."

Shinta was quick to grin back. "Right! I'll get strong enough in no time so you better be ready!" The two boys then began their trek back towards the manor. "By the way, Nii-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is it you want to be so strong yourself?" Haru just smiled as they continued walking.

"I'm protecting those I hold close to me as well. Also..." Haru's eyes narrowed slightly. "I have a promise to keep."

Shinta looked at his brother curiously "A promise?"

Haru nodded. "I need to become strong enough to one day fight someone. He'll probably be my greatest opponent, and I'm not even sure I'll be strong enough to beat him when the time comes. Or if I'll even survive." He whispered the last part. He then returned to his carefree grin. "But I'm looking forward to it all the same!"

Shinta stared at his brother before smiling to him. "You'll have to beat me first if you hope to get that strong."

"Hey! That's my line!" Haru grabbed Shinta in a headlock and gave him a noogie, before hefting him over his shoulder firemen style. That's how Haru and Shinta returned to the Emiya manor, Shinta jokingly complaining about being boy-handled, and the both of them grinning the whole way.

* * *

><p>This interlude was written by deus-rasengan2, originally at http: forum. fanfiction. net/topic/88086/42932494/24/ post #1,184.

His notes: "Hope Shinta wasn't too OC in this. Hope he didn't seem too weak (though you can't really tell based on a fight that had already happened). Still trying to better understand the others to better their interactions with Emiya clan's half blooded vampire."

My response: "I like it! I might have emphasized Shinta's unusual toughness more, but you captured the spirit of both characters very well. I especially like the BRO-moment at the end with the noogie."


	2. Sibling Rivalry 2

_Devil's Wings Interlude – Sibling Rivalry 2_

By Trooper1023

An "In Flight" omake from the EMIYA CLAN scenario. This interlude takes place after Devil's Wing's A's, shortly before throwaawy's _Emiya Clan: Fate School Days_ Nerima chapters begin.

* * *

><p>Haru wiped the sweat from his brow and took a deep breath. "Better, kiddo. Lots better."<p>

Flat on his back, groaning from multiple bruises, Shinta grumbled back, "So why don't I feel like it?" His onii-san laughed.

"Because this time you actually fought me, instead of flailing around like a brat in a temper tantrum?" Haru replied. "Take it as a complement, otouto. I wasn't holding back on my fighting skill, just my strength and speed. And even though I didn't go all out, I did use more speed than I thought you could handle."

Shinta's face twisted sourly. "Strength _and_ speed? Guhflublamit, and here I was hoping _shukuchi_ would let me keep up..."

Haru blinked. "So that's what you... Sheesh, kiddo."

"Huh? What?"

"Why don'cha walk me through it, and then we'll go over why your _shukuchi _lost to my speed."

Shinta gave his big brother a gimlet eye. "I'd suspect you of wanting to steal it if you hadn't just finished trouncing my use of it, so..." His eyes lost focus as he turned the spell over in his mind.

Haru smirked. "Stolen technique worries from you? After you went and shared it freely with Chiyo, and Nanoha & Co.?" Shinta stuck his tongue out at in response, then went back to thinking.

"...First, there's the launch platform and direction. Second, launch distance and acceleration needed. Third is laying the path to the destination and following it." Shinta blinked out of his thoughts. "And last is touch-down."

Haru nodded, then asked, "What's involved in the third step? Setting the path, and moving down it? At that speed, friction from the air hasta be a problem..."

Shinta shrugged. "Only in my earlier attempts. After that, I got the idea to use a second, buckler-sized barrier like a drill."

"So you're effectively tunneling through the air, not only blunting air friction but also pulling yourself through?"

"...What's this about, nii-san?"

"So impatient..." Haru laughed again as Shinta growled at him. "Think about it, Shinta. You have to set a path for _shukuchi _before you can use it. If I can predict your path, I can take it into account, especially since you can't change direction mid-move—"

"Can too!"

One eyebrow lifted. "So why didn't you? Heck, I'm not inclined to believe you actually can until you show me—"

With a growl, Shinta was back on his feet, but crouched down. Briefly, concentric circles appeared behind his feet, then Shinta blurred to Haru's left, the older boy's eyes following—

—What was no longer there, as Shinta slid to a stop _behind_ Haru. Ruffled grass marked the younger's semi-circular passage.

Haru slowly turned to face Shinta, who was now huffing and puffing, dangerously red in the face. "Right. So you _can_, but it's awful tiring."

The younger of the two brothers tried to reply, but was too out of breath to do so.

Haru smiled gently at his little brother's effort, but didn't remark on it. "Whether you can or can't change direction in the middle of a _shukuchi _isn't important, Shinta. What is, is that you kept on using _shukuchi_ to keep up with my speed. At the beginning, it worked, in part thanks to your smart use of short hops, and lots of them. But you kept using it, and I got used to looking for the signs: your stance before you _stepped_, the direction you leaned in before moving... Even if your speed was more than I could follow – and it wasn't – as long as your opponent can tell what you're going to do before you do it, you will lose the fight in the end. You know that, Shinta."

Taking in Shinta's morose expression and audible sigh, Haru stopped speaking and let his little brother draw his own conclusions...

"I'm an idiot."

'...Except that one, damnit. Where, oh _where_ did Shinta get an inferiority complex from?' Haru thought with a grumble, before reaching out and slapping Shinta upside the back of his head.

**THWAP**

"Ow! Nii-san!"

"An idiot? Shyeah, right. Inexperienced as a fighter, yeah. Not an idiot. If Chiyo had stumbled across _shukuchi_ at the same age you did, she'd have made the same mistake."

"...Really?"

"Heck yea. Oh, even better example: Chisame-chan's Ashikabi, and also Rakan-shisho's previous student, Negi Springfield, made the same mistake as you. He came up with his own speed-move in preparation for a bout with Rakan-shisho. That part of the fight went almost identical to ours: Negi-kun surprised Rakan-shisho with the sudden speed, but as soon as Rakan-shisho got used to, he got right back to controlling the battle."

"...'That part'? What about the rest?"

Haru felt one eyebrow twitch in annoyance. 'Still feeling inferior, is he?' "The rest of the match doesn't matter, Shinta. The whole point of the fight was for Rakan-shisho to judge Negi-kun's progress as a fighter. In that, Negi-kun exceeded our teacher's expectations wildly."

"...And me?"

"You're not Negi Springfield; you're my little brother, Shinta Emiya. And you've exceeded _my_ expectations just as wildly."

"Eeeh!"

Haru couldn't help but break out into a belly-laugh at the look on Shinta's face. It was precious, and Haru was only a little sad that he didn't have a camera on hand to...

**CLICK**

"Ah! Eiko-nee-san, no! Please!"

"Nice catch with the cell-camera, Eiko."

"Of course. It was too good a moment to lose forever."

"Mooouuu!"

"Oh-ho, coping Nanoha-chan now, are we?"

Shinta's blush went positively atomic as he clapped his hands over his mouth.

* * *

><p>"...Where were we?"<p>

"Exceeded expectations, Haru-nii."

Haru noted the explicit exclusion of the honorific from his name, but shrugged it off. Shinta was fairly easy to forgive... as long as the slight didn't include Nanoha or anyone else in her little clique.

"Right. Well, remember what I said about the bout between Negi-kun and Rakan-shisho being to gauge progress? You came to me this morning and _specifically asked_ for a 'high-speed' spar."

"Yeah..."

"I know you, otouto. Everything about your request said to me, 'I've got something I'm worried about, and I want to test it safely, so will you please help me do this without totally making an ass out of myself.'"

"..."

"Seriously Shinta. When you want to, you can be _very_ emotive, and it's hella easy to read. And I've acknowledged your need for strength, and your potential to grow into it. I did that after the last match we had, not long after Nanoha-chan came into your life." Dryly, Haru asked, "You do remember that conversation, don't you?"

"Word for word, Haru-nii-san."

"And that's another part of what I mean by not being an idiot: _I_ don't remember what I said word-for-word, only the gist of it. And you say you do? Wish my memory was that good..."

Eiko, who was still hanging around, abruptly spoke. "And this morning, you showed up to challenge your onii-san, not smirking and cocky like a lot of ten-year-olds would be if they thought they had an advantage, but humble and concerned with possibilities and implications. That's _your_ strength, Shinta, not physical power, or magic."

"...Doesn't Kyon-nii-san already do the Common Sense thing?"

A pair of sighs.

"Any ideas, Eiko? Kid's still just like the rest of us and Tou-san: occasionally completely clueless."

Eiko chuckled. "Did you know, Shinta-kun, that when I was little, I once asked Takami-oba-chan about being 'the normal one' in our great family. Her answer... surprised me greatly."

"...Okaaaaaay. Not sure what that has to do with anything, but..."

"And maybe, a little refresher from Rin-kaa-chan on magus traits would do you good. Particularly... which traits are inheritable, and which... aren't."

Shinta blinked owlishly up at Eiko, confused, but nodded nonetheless. Then he headed back to the mansion to get cleaned up for the day.

* * *

><p>Haru watched his little brother go, before turning a glance aside at Eiko. "Takami-oba-chan? <em>Inheritable<em> traits, and inheritable _magus_ traits? You trinna say something, Eiko?"

Her only response was a smile and a wink, before she followed after Shinta, humming a light, airy tune.

Haru sighed. "Thought so."

* * *

><p>Original and edits posted at: http: forum. fanfiction. net/topic/88086/42932494/64/ #3,151 and #3,157


	3. Takamachi Meets Nerima 1

_Takamachi Meets __Nerima 1_

By Trooper1023

An "In Flight" omake from the EMIYA CLAN scenario, and a Devil's Wings side-story. It takes place after Devil's Wing's A's, in the middle of throwaawy's _Emiya Clan: Fate School Days_ Nerima chapters.

Specifically, during the training rush sparked by the sparring match between Ranma Saotome and Ryouga Hibiki, against Homura and Tsukiumi Emiya.

* * *

><p>"So lemme get this straight," Ranma growled, looking down at the smaller form of Nanoha, with Fate and Yuuno behind her. "The three of ya are 'mages', meaning full-time magic users. Without yer magic, yer just a couple of normal kids. With it, ya think can keep up with a martial artist like me?"<p>

Shinta could easily imagine the voices of Chisame-nee-san and Kyon-nii-san, warning him about the dangerous territory that was about to be trod upon. He listened, and interrupted. "Not really, Ranma-san... It's more like... The way Nanoha-chan, Yuuno-san, and Fate-chan use magic has a lot more options for fighting at range. Fate-san is a little different, but that's her choice in what kind of spells she prefers."

Yuuno had been looking at Ranma with a considering gaze. Now, he spoke up. "You should know, Ranma-san, that you and I are a far bit alike. We both grew up on the road, and we both have trained in our respective disciplines since we were old enough to walk. You in hand-to-hand combat, and myself in defensive magic."

_That_ got a note of surprise, not from Shinta and Nanoha but from everyone else. Ranma himself looked a little less upset as well. Then he turned to look at the blonde girl. "You too? Started learning early?"

Fate blinked and turned her gaze from Yuuno to Ranma, then shook her head. "Ah, no... I started learning... under unusual circumstances. It's been... about three years."

He turned to Nanoha. "And you. Started only a year ago, eh?"

"Ano... Ranma-san? What is bothering you about our learning magic?" the brunette asked.

Ranma blinked himself, then screwed up his face in concentration. It took several minutes, during which his face contorted in amusing ways, but eventually he seemed to come to a conclusion. "It's 'cause all I've seen of magic before now has been shortcuts and freebies, and I got no respect fer people who resort to 'em."

In the background, Akane had to restrain a flinch, but lowered her eyes as an old thought about about why her fiancée refused to acknowledge her as a 'real' martial artist was finally acknowledged, and then truthfully examined.

Yuuno nodded. "I see. Well, you can be sure that 'real' magic is every bit as complex, requires just as much discipline, and is as much an art-form as martial arts are for you."

Shinta suddenly cut back into the discussion. "That's good and all, because magic has its weaknesses too." He turned to look intently at Nanoha and Fate. "And I want yours fixed, both of you."

"Wait, you mean you caught that, Shinta-san?"

"Mou! Yuuno-kun, Shinta-kun, what are you talking about! Weaknesses?"

Fate was ominously silent.

"Yuuno-san, come on. How much have you poured into my brain about Mid-Childan magic? And with all that, you still think I'd miss coming to the same conclusion as you? Even if I'm not anywhere near as good as you guys are at casting Mid-style spells, it's obvious that Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan are both way too specialized."

"Eeeeeeh!" Nanoha and Fate did not like hearing that. Fate less so than Nanoha.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Ranma and Ryouga were both shaking their heads at the point proven. The rest of the Emiya clan knew the problem was less dramatic as it seemed to the Nerima duo, what with the no-flight-spell restriction that the mages were operating under, but the weakness was obvious all the same.<p>

On one hand was Shinta himself, sitting cross-legged and crossed-armed upon Nanoha's back, who was face-down in the grass and pounding on it with an empty fist, while Raging Heart quietly grumbled about ignored warnings and absurdly over-focused training regimes. Both were thoroughly bruised and dusty, but even though Shinta took the worst of it, he had still won.

On the other, Yuuno stood over a chain-bound Fate, blushing faintly at the cat-calls from the Emiya Peanut Gallery, but also victorious. Fate's face was also red, but from disappointment and self-disgust. Meanwhile, Bardiche was murmuring assurances that it would always support her, no matter what happened...

Ranma finally clapped his hands, drawing everyone's attention. "Really good at a few tricks, and in big trouble without 'em? Yea, I've seen that before. Hell, I've won more than half my fights exactly like you two just did: figuring out the trick, and then using my opponent's own specialty against 'em. So, how do these two," he indicated Nanoha and Fate, "usually train?"

"Usually by sparing with each other," Yuuno said as he released Fate from the binding spells, while Shinta stood up and offered a hand to Nanoha, who took it without thinking.

"Oh, I get it," Murmured Ryouga. "Let me guess: a typical match between them two is a lot of jockeying for position while hurling the small blasts and lightning arrows around, until one of them slips up, and the other flattens her with some big, flashy spell." Both teenagers felt the hair on the backs of their necks stand on end at the memory of the sheer _amount_ of lightning Fate had called down on Yuuno, trying to break the many-layered shield he'd thrown up. "Right?"

Nanoha looked over at Fate and blinked, who blinked back. "Um... yes?"

Shinta jogged over to Yuuno and slapped his shoulder, not hard but loudly. "And it's all our fault, too. After Hayate-san got squared away with her new family, you and me went nuts trying to teach me Mid-Childan magic. After the whole Book of Darkness thing... well, I didn't want to feel useless ever again," behind Shinta, Nanoha _and_ Fate both gasped in realization "And you took it as an academic challenge, right? S'what Scrya do, you said."

Yuuno rubbed his shoulder sheepishly. "...Yes, it is. Yes, I did. Yes... we did. Nanoha-san, Fate-san... I'm sorry. We're sorry. Will you let us make it up to you? Erk!" Fate was suddenly milimeters from Yuuno's face, looking very intent.

The intensity lasted a moment more, then faded. "What's wrong with me, then?" Fate asked in a too-quiet tone.

"**_NOTHING!_**" Shinta answered at the top of his lungs, nearly bowling everyone else over with the force of it.

"..." For a moment, there was dead silence in the yard.

"Okaaay... well, if there's nothin' _wrong_ with either o' these two... Theeeen, ya got 'em out here 'cause you were hopin' to get 'em in on the training yer big sib's are doing?" Ranma finally asked.

Shinta took a deep breath, but before he could agree, Riko, Fuuko, and Karin all mobbed him, deliberately mocking the way they'd seen Chisame's classmates mob their child teacher.

"Awww! Looking out for his Ashikabi, and her girlfriend too! Kawaaaaaaaaai!" The three teenage girls squealed in unison.

Nanoha twitched. Fate went very, very red. Yuuno did both.

Ranma couldn't help it. He threw back his head and _laughed_. "Never a dull moment, eh? Just like home!" he remarked to no one in particular, then resumed laughing, even as Ryouga edged away from him, and Akane turned her back and pretended he didn't exist.

* * *

><p>"So... Staff work for Nanoha, and scythenaginata for Fate?"

"Ya, pretty much. Fate-chan also has a sword mode for her device, but she doesn't use it much... and the blade is absurdly large. What is up with that, anyway? No, Fuuko! You say it and I'll tell Musubi-kaa-chan you challenged her to an eating contest!"

"Ah, poo. Good comeback, Shinta. I do have to watch my girlish figure..." Fuuko posed sexily, but was summarily ignored by just about everyone. She pouted, then shrugged and skipped over to Riko, who was also listening in.

"Well..." Fate begin in her usual, soft tone. "Zanber Form can be used like a sword, but... The blade is made of my magical energy and functions like a conductor... so the more surface area, the more lightning element magic I can conduct with it."

"So..."

Shinta really didn't like the look of the smirk on Riko's face.

"...You really aren't compensating for something?"

"Slaggit, Riko!" Shinta hollered in exasperation.

"Mooooouuuu! Stop teasing Fate-chan!" Came a second objection, from Nanoha. Who was looking rather peeved.

"Uh-oh... Beam-Spam-chan is upset... Run! Run from the Pink Hail of DOOM!"

* * *

><p>Shinta and Nanoha first learned about Yuuno's past in my (as-of-yet unreleased) DW adaptation of Sound Stage 01.<p>

Originally posted at: http:/ forum. fanfiction. net/topic/88086/42932494/51/ #2,502 and #2,503


	4. Takamachi Meets Nerima 2

_Takamachi __Meets Nerima 2_

By Trooper1023

An "In Flight" omake from the EMIYA CLAN scenario, and a Devil's Wings side-story. It takes place between one month and one year after throwaawy's "Emiya Clan – Nerima" concludes.

* * *

><p>Miyuki Takamachi was normally a very level headed young woman, regardless of her being a Mikami-ryuu kenjutsuka and a part-time <em>yojimbo<em>.

Thus, _everyone_ at the giant BBQ lawn party who knew her, even peripherally, stopped dead at the absolute _hatred_ in the venomous hiss that erupted from her at the sight of one Genma Saotome.

"_You_."

"Er, yes?"

"I remember _you_... That night I going to close up and leave my birth mother's home for the last time... You _had_ it. Her lockbox, which she hid too well and I couldn't find. You _had_ it, and don't say it wasn't you. I _remember_ the profile of the thief I saw leaping from the second story window, and it was _yours_."

"Ah, well... I don't remember that, so it was probably either empty or had some useless junk—"

"You _took_ it, and with it, the locket with her late husband's photo that Mother promised to give me when I turned sixteen. I wish to declare a Blood Feud."

The clearing went dead silent.

Shirou E. shook his head and turned back to the grill. "Just keep it away from the food, alright?" More dead silence.

Shirou T. broke _that_. "Miyuki... I can't allow that."

"Dad! Please!" Miyuki didn't take her eyes of Genma.

Kyoya spoke up before their father could. "I knew it was a good idea to bring our blades... It seems Nerima really does live up to its reputation." Then he addressed Miyuki directly. "As O-sensei, I agree with Otou-san. However, if you wish for personal vengeance..."

"_Yes_."

"Very well. You may take your grievance up with Saotome-_san_ himself." Kyoya's use of the honorific was literally dripping with sarcasm.

Twin sounds of drawn steel rang out. A circle was quickly cleared, even as Genma verbally blustered against his soon to be assaulter.

"Give it up, Oyaji," came Ranma's voice. "Burglarizing her for-sale house before she can finish clearing it? Yea, that's totally like you. Miyuki, was it?" He smirked. "Have fun. Just don't kill him, 'k?"

All the Emiya children would remember _The Smile_ Miyuki returned. It was right up there with Chiyo's very best, after all.

* * *

><p>"Kijin Raishu Dan!" Genma drew another vacuum blade across his opponent's path, trying to bar her from getting close. He had several deep cuts in his torso and back, evidence enough that even if he outmassed the sword-wielding girl attacking him, trying to grapple with her was <em>not<em> smart. Already, he's disarmed her four times, twice of the katana, twice of the wakizashi, but never of both, and she'd simply maneuvered herself and him until she could recover the lost blade. This girl, Miyuki was _good_, her blades extensions of her arms in a way that Tatewaki Kuno couldn't even dream of. But...

"What's a matter, _girl_? I thought you were going to take your displeasure out of me! Hah, it figures that a weak little slip of a _girl_ like you can't hack it in a real fight! Why don't you put the pig-stickers away and go back to your dolls and jewelery? Oh yea, that's right: you've accused me of stealing them!"

The fight abruptly paused, as Miyuki and Genma broke apart to stare at each other. Miyuki's body and stance were still firm and in control, but the fire in her eyes... You could tell she was _furious_, now even more so due to the taunting.

Miyuki eyed the distance between her and Genma. 'Six meters... Perfect.' "...Kyoya-sensei, I'm going to use _it_."

Kyoya's eyes widened, while Shinta, Nanoha, Fate, and most everyone else glanced at him and noted the reaction. "Oi, oi, oi... Miyuki, are you sure? Your _Ougi_ on a bastard this worthless?"

Miyuki only nodded back.

Hearing this, Genma couldn't help but dig himself even deeper. "What's this? An Ougi? Oh great, this I _have_ to see! What kind of useless technique could a _girl_ like you have—"

Miyuki's eyes flickered shut for the briefest of moments. 'To master this technique, everything before me must drop to zero. The time interval, the distance... and all my hate and fear.'

"Mikami-Fuwa Nito Ryuu," she whispered in that fraction of time, then raised her voice — and vanished from sight. "_Nigenteki_—"

Twin arcs of steel flashed about Genma, who was too surprised to react effectively.

"—_**Sen**_!"

Then Miyuki was sliding to a stop behind Genma, her twin blades at full extension of her arms in completion of her attack. The two paused for a moment, then Genma's eyes widened in disbelief. "How did you..." Then he coughed up some blood as twin lines spurted more from his chest. The tremor that motion induced was all it took for Genma's arms to drop to his sides, the rest of his body collapsing face first to the ground shortly thereafter.

"...Oi! I said don't kill him—!" Ranma yelled in surprise.

"I didn't." And that was that.

* * *

><p>On the sidelines, Shinta and Nanoha watched with huge eyes.<p>

"...I want that." Shinta murmured. Nanoha turned to him, and saw the flames burning in Shinta's eyes as he clenched a fist. "I _want_ that technique!"

Nanoha couldn't help it. She giggled. Miya couldn't either, and actually laughed outright.

Hearing his son utter that familiar phrase, Shirou E. felt his ears burn. 'Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, indeed.'

* * *

><p>Originally posted at: http: forum. fanfiction. net/topic/88086/42932494/32/ #1,587


	5. Emiya Clan Behind Closed Doors

_Emiya Clan Behind Closed Doors_

_A __Devil's Wing__s __Interlude_

By Trooper1023

An "In Flight" omake from the EMIYA CLAN scenario.

This scene follows immediately after the end of Devil's Wings 8. As it isn't MGLN-centric, I split it off from the original draft posted on the forum.

* * *

><p>That evening, after packing the children into their beds for the night...<p>

"Rin."

"Yes, Shirou?" Rin's eyes widened as her husband suddenly loomed over her.

"Calling your own husband a 'school boy in a pissing contest'... is _prohibited_." Rather than malicious darkness forming behind him, Shirou was _smiling_ as he spoke.

Rin scoffed, putting a hand on his chest and pushing. "Oh please. As if that would work on the person who _taught_ you. Really, Shirou, you're just setting yourself up for... more... embarrass...ment..." Only, Shirou wasn't giving ground.

"Also... Laughing at your husband when someone else pays him a complement... is _forbidden_."

His hands were... "Shirou..." came Rin's throaty growl, which suddenly became a real growl. "Damnit, if you stop now, I'll kill—Mmph!" Shirou cut her off with a deep kiss. Rin's eyes fluttered shut, enjoying it...

...Only to snap open again as she felt the bed against the back of her knees and lost her balance. "Eep!"

When the European bed finally stopped shaking, Rin focused her best glare up at her husband, whose hands and body had her pinned.

"You... Ah!"

Shirou gave a low, deep chuckle. Tsunderes were so much _fun_.

"W-what? Rope? Shirou, you—!"

* * *

><p>Outside the door to Rin's bedroom, Uzume and Kazehana crouched at the old fashioned key hole, taking turns at voyeurism and occasionally being shoved aside by either Tsukiumi or Luvia. Those two were alternating between listening in raptly with their backs pressed against the wall, fists clenched as their minds took the sounds wafting through the closed door and applied imagined hands and lips to their own bodies... and arguing in hushed voices with each other as well as the first two.<p>

"Stop it, you silly water fowl!"

"I will not, you rock-obsessed twit! I have... Uh-oh."

As one, four pairs of eyes turned to peer into the darkness up the hall. Darkness which seemed to be growing _darker_... And was approaching them.

"Such shamelessly _obvious_ voyeurism upon one's own husband while he enjoys himself... is _prohibited_."

There was a mad scramble to clear the hall. When the proverbial dust settled, Miya was the only one left. She laughed quietly to herself... And proceeded to take a little peek in on Shirou and Rin, herself.

"Really, now. If those four acquired even an ounce of subtlety, I wouldn't need to run them off every time. Oh, and Matsu? Be a dear and keep _that_ to yourself. I have my hobbies too, you know." Miya stated to empty air as she sedately walked off toward her own room.

* * *

><p>Half way across the manor, holed up in her digital nest, Matsu found herself nodding even though Miya couldn't see it, before returning to her recently restored camera feed from Rin's bedroom. The magus would find and disable it soon enough, but for now...<p>

The redheaded Sekirei absently wiped a bit of drool from the corner of her mouth.

* * *

><p>Out on the small balcony beyond Rin's partially open window, heedless of the cool night air, Akitsu sat almost as still as a statue. The only motion was the occasional quiver of limb or body, as Akitsu listened and envisioned herself in Rin's place, feeling her Ashikabi's hands and lips on <em>her<em> body, instead of the magus' own.

* * *

><p>Arturia let the liquor burn a slow path down her through, savoring it.<p>

Lorelei slid into the couch across the lounge from her, nursing her own drink. "Not joining in tonight?"

"No. Shirou needs a night all to himself, as far as Rin is concerned, every now and then. She does need an occasional reigning in, after all."

Sakura set down a platter with a small bottle of sake and a pair of traditional ceramic cups, then poured for herself and for Medusa, who was sprawled across a different couch with her nose in a large, hardcover book. "Onee-san doesn't take time for herself, so Anata has to do it for her." She then settled in next to Arturia.

Lorelei, however, smirked. "The King of Knights allowing another to battle in her place?"

Arturia was glad for the flush the alcohol provided, obscuring most of her actual blush. "Hardly. Rin is just too good at using neutral third parties to her advantage. Without anyone else to use as a shield or distraction... Shirou can handle her just fine."

Lorelei nodded slowly, then gave a start at the unexpected innuendo. "Did you just—?"

The former King of Knights let a sly grin reach her lips. Sakura just giggled, and behind her book, Medusa smiled as well.

* * *

><p>Draft post: http: forum. fanfiction. net/topic/88086/42932494/71/ #3,510


	6. The Normal one

_Devil's Wings Interlude – The Normal One_

By Trooper1023

An "In Flight" omake from the EMIYA CLAN scenario. This interlude takes place after Devil's Wings A's, a few days after "Sibling Rivalry 2".

* * *

><p>"Obaa-chan!"<p>

Takami rolled her eyes at the truthful thought disliked form of address, but received the boy with a big hug anyway. "Hey there, bright one. How are you doing?"

Shinta pulled back a bit, but not completely out of the hug. "Heavy thoughts, obaa-chan. I was hoping we could just sit and talk, while everyone else is out doing stuff."

One eyebrow rose, and then Takami smiled. "Sure. Be nice to stay off my feet for the whole afternoon..." Standing upright, Takami released Shinta and moved over to one particular book case in her apartment. She seized a black case from a shelf up high, then returned to the low table in the middle of the room where Shinta was busying getting himself situated.

Sitting down opposite her grandson, Takami opened the case, removing the board and two cloth sacks with small labeled tiles. Together, they began laying them out in the appropriate starting positions for _shogi_.

After a few minutes of silence, only broken by the clack of tiles being set on the board, Takami asked, "So, what kind of heavy?"

Shinta paused, a tile in one hand. "...Magic. Strength. Being normal... or not. My Ashikabi..." Gingerly, he set the tile down, biting his lower lip.

Takami surprised herself by focusing in not on her old area of expertise, but on something much more personal to herself. "Normal?"

Shinta finally met his grandmother's eyes, and asked, "Ne, obaa-chan... What's it like, being one of the normal people in our family?"

Takami couldn't help the rusty chuckle that emerged from her throat. "Bright one... Honestly? I was never normal."

"Huh?"

* * *

><p><em>I was a loner, even as a child. After all, what kind seven year old girl spends all her time reading books and magazines? Not children's stuff, either. Literary and scientific journals, newspaper articles from the business or politics sections, even my mother's college text books.<em>

_Primary school was boring in the extreme. My classmates were either nervous in my presence or scoffed at the 'teacher's pet', and the teachers themselves didn't know quite what to do with me. How do you handle a student who, by the end of the year, knows your subject as well, if not better, than you do? High school was worse; still boring classes, but the students who bothered to acknowledge my existence were outright disdainful. "Oh, look at the mouse and her stack of books. She should go down to City Hall and get a marriage certificate with her favorite, you know. Because, what kind of man would want a woman who never pays him any attention?"_

_Through it all, Kaa-chan did her best to support me, even as she worked over time to support us both. Did you know that she was a graduate of Tohoku Imperial (1)? From her Master's Degree in Economics and Management, she went on to work her way up Nichigin (2) as an analyst and later an executive advisor. She told me time and again that most of the world remained the 'domain of men', and that I would have to fight hard to make a place for myself that wasn't that of a house-maker._

_High school drew to a close, I prepared for Tokyo University... And that very summer, Kaa-chan died of cancer. Suddenly, I really was all alone. Kaa-chan was the last of her family, and my Otou-baka hadn't spoken to either of us in a decade. I was barraged with counselors and social workers, all of them questioning me and my choices with the nicest words and kindest sentences they could string together. "Are you sure you don't want to be adopted into a family, or sponsored, or look at marriage contracts?" I gave them all the same exact answer. I was going to Tokyo University, and that was that._

_I refused to stop and admit how lonely I felt. What was I supposed to do about it, anyway? Take the social workers' advice and marry some man I don't even know?_

_My freshmen year at the university was better than high school. The classes required more thinking than memorization, and the work wasn't solvable with half a second of recalling the right facts. I dug in with a single-minded determination to be 'just another student', hoping to find solace among the other freshmen._

_Like that could happen. Excellence in academics was as natural as breathing for me, and once again, by the end of the year the professors had me on their tongues. "Brilliant", they called me, and in doing so, alienated me from my classmates. "What does a genius like you need to study with the likes of ordinary people like us?"_

_I doubt that young man had any idea how much those offhand words, likely meant as a backhand complement, dug even deeper into the gaping hole in my heart._

_The first hint that being alone might not be my fate after all was a few weeks into my sophomore fall term. This foppish kid (yes, he looked my age, but he acted so young) cornered me in the cafeteria and declared in a grand tone and squeaky voice that he'd been looking for me. Then he dropped a stack of diagrams and blueprints next to my lunch tray, and started regaling me with his grand plans for some kind of wind-power-generator for city rooftops._

_Without really thinking about it, I picked his idea apart. I cited standard ordinances for city roofing which he was going to violate, corrected his use of Maxwell's equations and the Lorentz force law... I was merciless, and by the end of the hour, the guy was practically in tears. He left, protectively clutching his sheaf of papers, and declared that somehow, he'd make it work, just to spite me._

_I wasn't really paying attention, and after a few minutes had passed, one of my classmates (one not yet intimidated by my scores) tapped me on the shoulder and asked me if this was my first experience with our year's resident mad scientist, which it was._

_I had the first inkling that it wouldn't be the last a week later, when the same guy shows up, same day of the week, same time of day, which another mess of notes... for a completely different idea. I picked that one apart as well._

_The week after that... same thing. At that point, I figured that if he was going to keep bugging me, I might as well get his name._

_Hiroto Minaka._

_It became routine for a few months, until the first week of December, when, instead of floundering under my criticisms, Minaka actively tried to defend the particular idea he was touting that week. I didn't see him at all the following week, which surprised me in several ways._

_I was surprised most by how much I missed having him around. When he didn't show up, well, I don't think I had ever felt more alone than in that moment._

_It didn't help that half the campus immediately started ribbing me about how my 'boyfriend' had 'finally gotten tired of my overbearing ways' and had 'stood me up'._

_The next time he showed up was two weeks hence... with the same idea as last time, rewritten and rebuilt. There were new flaws to point out, but not as many, and I actually found myself engaging him directly, rather than just commenting. It was a new trend, and the subject matter... Actually interested me enough that I altered my course selection for the spring._

* * *

><p>Shinta sat with wide eyes, listening raptly. He didn't remember ever hearing such a detailed account of how Takami-obaa-chan met Minaka-oyaji-san. "And then?" he asked, absently moving a tile on their second game.<p>

Takami coughed, and started to get up. "Give me a moment, bright one. I need some water if I'm going to keep talking like this..."

* * *

><p><em>We were both in our Bachelor year when the next major shift in our association happened. Minaka asked me... nearly begged me... to come with him on an expedition into the Sea of Japan. I asked him why me... And what he told me dug up feelings and thoughts that I kept buried for years.<em>

_"You're__ like __me,__ Takami-chan. __You, __and__ me, __aren't _normal_. __I've __got__ this __feeling __that __whatever __is __out __there," __He __meant __the __expedition __target, __"isn't _normal_ either."_

_Again, I asked him, "Why me?"_

_"Because I need you. Because I can't do this without you."_

_"And why not?"_

_"Oh come on! You've seen how I flounder and fumble around alone! You know what I'm like, how I can easily think of dozens of new, different ideas, outside the box, away from the commonly accepted truths. But to make them actually happen? I need someone who can check facts and assumptions and theories just as fast as I can create them. I haven't a clue how you remember all those billions of little pieces of information that you use to prove me wrong or off-base, but you do. I need that."_

* * *

><p>"...And you know the rest. We found the Sekirei's colony ship on that tiny island, and then it was a mad scramble to secure everything we could before the Diet or the Chinese showed up to claim it. And through it all, I was at his side, his aide, his mobile, talking encyclopedia. Normal people can't do that, bright one. So, I'm not normal, anymore than Shirou or Yukari are," Takami finished, placing one final tile and ending another game in her victory.<p>

Shinta looked over the board, and wondered if, maybe, he had played a little bit better this time than last. "So... Information retention?"

"Basically. Not photographic memory, but more of an accurate summation of facts and relations that I can call on at will. So... did my little bit of story-telling help?"

Shinta was quiet for a several minutes, as they bagged the tiles. "...I donno, obaa-chan. I got even more thoughts in my head now, but... I think it did help. Thanks, obaa-chan."

Takami gave Shinta another hug. "You're welcome, bright one."

* * *

><p>(1) Tohoku (Imperial) University.<p>

(2) a.k.a. Bank of Japan.

Original and edits posted at: http:/ forum. fanfiction. net/topic/88086/42932494/74/ #3,663


	7. Aftermath of a Storm Part 1

Devil Wings Pre-StrikerS – Interlude 4 Part 1 (of 2? 3? not sure yet)

By Trooper1023

An "In Flight" omake from the EMIYA CLAN scenario. In memory of Hurricane Sandy during the fall of 2012.

=^.^=

**Aftermath of a Storm**

=^.^=

"...Cranagan is reeling from the fiercest hurricane to roll up the coast in a century and a half..."

"...Millions are still without main power, and reports of more power loss are being reported every hour as backup generators rated for hours of use break down after two consecutive days..."

"...With so much mass transit unable to function due to flooding and storm damage, Mayor Buick has issued a general release for all flight-certified mages within the city limits. In the official press release this morning, he spoke about 'bus-ing his wife to work', and that he hopes that his example of pitching in will be followed by the masses of the magically-capable..."

"...Some are upset with the 'upper crust' of Cranagan society getting 'preferential treatment' and seeing disaster response teams first. However, it must be remembered that ninety percent of said upper crust have their expensive town houses right on the bay. And even the most expensive Weather Guard commercially available isn't going to cut it against the likes of Hurricane Sandy. Brilliant, isn't it Sara? They put their millions into beachfront property, then have the gall to complain when high tide is ten meters over its usual?"

Poke. "Tom, no social commentary while we're on the air."

"Heh, sorry..."

=^.^=

BLAM

Stomp-Stomp-Stomp

The sixty-plus reactivated Disaster Management Corpsman who said his name was 'Bill' slapped his gloved hand over his face. "Lanster!" he bellowed, "Wut did Ah tell yeh 'bout shootin' uncooperative rescue-es?"

Teana Lanster snarled right back, "Not too."

"And wut did this?"

"He knocked himself out."

Bill _stared_.

"...I might have stuck my device in his face and told him he was going..."

"Aw, Tea..." Said Subaru Nakajima from behind the two, carrying a very pregnant woman with easy strides. Said woman was gnawing viciously at a balled up sock, looking for all the world like she was about to start screaming if not for the barrier she herself held in the way with her own hands.

"He said the Corps was shit for letting in 'a little girl who should be home playing with toy fire trucks, since she obvious wasn't up for the task of saving' his home!" Teana growled.

Bill sighed, but he couldn't keep the smile from growing on his face. "A two-week rookie, an' already yeh got the D.M.C.'s pride."

Suddenly the man in Teana's grasp started struggling again.

"N-no! Ir-Irlington! Don't fall! Don't fall—"

Behind them, the western wing of the town house caved inward, the walls buckling and throwing out sparks... of magic.

"That's not..."

The veteran's face twisted with both understanding and dismay. "Aw, shit, tha's his workshop!"

Bloodshot eyes whirled from Teana to her temporary boss. "Now do you get it! What I've lost—"

The older man's hand touched the rescued one's forehead. "Feedback Seal."

"[Affirmative,]" his watch chimed.

"—Guh..." The rescuee abruptly stopped struggling with a groan.

Teana blinked. "What."

"Hm... Ah, here's 'is record. D-rank mage, output rated 'B'…"

"Damnit, I'm A-rank!"

"The heck? No way is this bozo—"

"What did you call me!"

"Ahem. As I was saying: Alpha level artificer."

"...I repeat. What."

The man scoffed, but shook his head and stood up, brushing at his wrinkled clothes. "About time I got the recognition I deserved—What? What, old timer? Why are you grinning like that—"

"_Dear_."

"Owowowowowow!"

Teana watched the recently-rescued mage be dragged away by his ear, his wife leading. The pregnant woman's long, pointed ears with laid flat against her skull, and tilted slightly downward, indicated her absolute fury.

Then she turned to her boss, and one eyebrow arced.

"Aw, don't worry 'bout it, lass. 'Tis kinda complicated..."

"Oh, oh!" Subaru bounced back into the conversation. "I think I know this one: Tea-chan wants to be an Enforcer!"

Dead silence.

"Su-ba-ru!"

"Eeep!"

However, Bill grinned a knowing grin. "Ah, so tha's why... Officer's School didn't do it for ya, and the Air Force wants what yeh don't have."

Teana's eyes narrowed. "What's it to you?"

He laughed a creaky laugh. "Don't be so defensive, lass. Yanno that Enforcers don't actually know _everything_, right?"

Snort. "Of course. They know just enough to make you _think_ they do."

"Oh, good, yeh already heard tat one! Well, ok, here's wut I know 'bout mages and 'Territory', note th' capital 'T'..."

=^.^=

By the time the explanation was wrapping up, Teana's teammates were finished with the residents of the rest of the block.

"We're not done yet, are we?" she asked Bill.

"Oh, hell no. Lass, it's time ta grit yer teeth and dig your heels in. Disaster Recovery for the rich? Easy street. Commercial district? Slow, complicated, annoying... still not too hard. Industrial sector? Not our business, they clean up after themselves. Corporate policy, yanno."

Teana and Subaru both blinked, surprised.

"It's time yeh two rookies get in on the toughest o' jobs: economy housing."

"...What's so tough about D.R. in the econ blocks?"

=^.^=

"...Worst are the stories coming from the economy housing blocks, where Weather Guard is at its cheapest or not even applied. The Disaster Management Corps is calling in absolutely everyone: elderly reserves, rookies fresh out of the Mage's Academy, everyone. They are still hard at work forty-eight hours after Sandy left town, so to speak, and show no sign of slowing down... I sure know who I'm raising my glass to, tonight..."

=^.^=


End file.
